


Feverish.

by justmarcialima



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sick!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sick. Loki helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while feeling sick and miserable, so if you are sick (or not) I hope this helps.

You were very sick for a few days now with a nasty infection that didn’t want to leave your body. You were feeling miserable, gross and irritable. You hated having to stay in bed all day with fucking tons of clothes and blankets because you fever wouldn’t go down. 

You couldn’t stop shaking and even your teeth were chattering. You rationally knew you shouldn’t be under the covers and you should lower your body temperature so you wouldn’t seizure or whatever but you couldn’t make yourself do it. 

That was when Loki entered the picture. 

You see, you’ve been dating the Norse God of Mischief for at least six months now. He was currently exiled on Earth and stripped from his magic after Odin regained his power in Asgard. You’ve met at the grocery store when he was glancing confusedly at the canned food isle. You fell in love instantly. 

You heard him entering and calling your name. You were too weak and feverish to know he was real and answer but you were aware that somehow he had entered your bedroom and was slowly opening all of your curtains and letting the air and the sun enter your nice little dark cave of sickness. 

\- No. – You mumbled incoherently at his general direction and Loki huffed. 

\- Yes, my dear. – He said. – If you keep this up you’ll never get better. 

\- Are you a mirage? – You asked and Loki rolled his eyes. He was wearing casual clothes, green shirt and jeans. It was weird seeing him looking so human. You were used to seeing him in more formal clothes since Loki was still a prince, even an exonerated one. 

\- You must be really bad, my love. – He walked forwards and placed a chilled hand in your forehead. He widened his eyes comically as soon as he did it. – Oh my God you are burning up! 

\- I think your diagnosis may be biased, Loki. Your body temperature should be human to make any sense. – You mumbled, but you knew you had a high fever. That was why you were so cold in a spring morning. 

\- Take off your clothes. – He ignored you and said, making you raise an eyebrow at him. 

\- Babe, I think I’m too sick to do that. 

\- Shut up, it’s not about that. – He rolled his eyes and dragged his shirt out of his body, doing the same with his pants. Soon enough he was naked while you looked at him flabbergasted from the bed. – Clothes. Off. Now. – He demanded in that powerful voice of him and you couldn’t do anything but comply. Off was your pajamas and underwear joining his clothes on the ground. You were already feeling colder than before realizing taking your clothes off was a terrible idea. 

It only got worse when Loki yanked your blankets off of you and threw it on the floor. 

\- LOKI! – You yelled, hugging your naked body. 

\- It’s for your own good. – With that he started changing color. He changed into the beautiful blue of his Jotun form and you were instantly mesmerized. Loki never let you see him fully in his true form because he was afraid you were going to find him disgusting and never want to see him again. But all you could find him was beautiful. 

\- You’re beautiful. – You said. Loki’s cheeks changed in a slight shade of purple and you realized he was blushing. 

\- Shut up, you’re worse than I thought. – He got into the bed and cuddled up with you. His skin was colder than it normally was and you hissed as soon as he made contact with your feverish body. – I know I’m sorry. It will be horrible at first but I promise you’ll feel better later. 

\- I hope so. – You shivered all over, his arms were encircling you. It was both nice and excruciating. 

But you endured the cold and Loki was right. A few minutes passed until you started feeling better, your temperature finally dropping to a more normal level and you could nap again with Loki watching over you. His hand was caressing your head and he was plotting. 

But not plotting to kill people and rule the world, no. He was plotting a way to cure you so he could take you out to a nice place and finally ask you to marry him. But first you needed to get better and he was going to do anything in his power to make that happen. Kissing your hair he also drifted to sleep.


End file.
